Fire & Desire
by Alyssa Mortem
Summary: La existencia humana peligra a causa de una especie poderosa, los dragones. Eren es un cazador dispuesto a acabar con ellos para siempre, pero por azares del destino Eren se topa con un pueblo muy extraño del cual nadie sabe de su existencia y ahí conoce a Levi, un chico misterioso capaz de encender algo en él. Dedicado a Sora Yoru Hasiba. [RiRen]
1. Epilogo

**Advertencias:  
** Este fic es yaoi (ChicoxChico) si no te gusta no lo leas.  
El fic es RiRen, lo que quiere decir que Levi es el seme (activo) y Eren es el uke (pasivo).  
Este fic es completamente ficticio, ambientado en un universo alterno (U/A).  
El fic es únicamente para personas mayores de edad, ya que contendrá lemon más adelante.

Esta historia está ambientada a una fecha inexistente, es decir, habrán cosas que parecerán del futuro pero otras que serán antiguas.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados. Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.

* * *

 _Dedicado a Sora Yoru Hasiba, gracias por meterme al hermoso mundo de los dragones, nunca me había fijado tanto en su belleza como ahora lo hago. Feliz cumpleaños muy, pero muy, atrasado. Espero te guste el fic, está hecho con amor._

* * *

 _ **Epilogo.**_

Los pulmones de Eren ardían a causa de la fuerza con la que respiraba al correr tomando con fuerza la mano de su madre por aquellas calles desoladas donde lo único audible eran las respiraciones agitadas y sollozos de ambos haciendo eco por los muros destrozados.

La mujer morena de nombre Carla sostenía con un brazo una canasta en la que guardaba la poca comida y ropa que logró rescatar cuando su casa se incendiaba.

—¡Eren, cariño, corre más rápido! —pidió la mujer de cabello castaño largo.

—Es que estoy cansado mami —gimoteó el pequeño niño de apenas 9 años que entre su pequeño brazo sostenía una mantita azul. Sus ojos verdes estaban brillando a causa de las lágrimas próximas a salir y su cabello castaño estaba húmedo a causa del sudor.

—¡Eren! Por fav… —la voz de Carla fue interrumpida por un estruendo frente a ellos.

Carla con rapidez colocó a su hijo detrás de ella protegiéndole con su cuerpo.

—¿Mami? —preguntó Eren asomando un poco su cabeza para ver frente a él.

La piel canela de ambos se volvió pálida cuando frente a ellos una enorme figura se acercaba a ellos con lentitud, acechándolos esperando el momento oportuno para atacarles.

De entre el humo negro que se disipaba salió una criatura enorme semejante a una serpiente por la manera tan grácil en la que se movía. Sus ojos, negros como el carbón, observaban atentamente a Eren y a Carla, su hocico se abrió con lentitud mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos y amarillentos gracias a la sangre de las personas a las que se había comido antes, lo más impactante de esta criatura era su piel, el color rojo que emanaba de entre sus escamas le daba la impresión de que estaba cubierto de lava.

Eren le miró tanto asustado como embelesado por aquella criatura nueva para él tan cerca de su cuerpo.

Carla al contrario conocía perfectamente a aquello que prontamente iba a atacarlos.

—Eren —habló en un hilo de voz—. Huye.

Eren miró a su madre con duda y luego miró los enormes ojos de la criatura, Eren tenía algo de miedo, pero algo dentro de él le hacía ver una extraña belleza dentro de lo aterrador.

—Eren… —susurró su madre la cual fue interrumpida por aquella criatura que se abalanzó hacía ellos para devorarlos de una vez.

Carla como acto reflejo lanzó la canasta hacia aquél que los iba a atacar para después tomar a su hijo e intentar correr.

Ella sabía que la velocidad de un monstruo como ese superaba la suya por mucho así que como la única solución que pudo pensar arrojó a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Eren corre! —gritó ella par al final tropezar en la tierra—. ¡Corre!

Eren obediente comenzó a correr bastante ansioso y sin saber realmente por qué corría. El pequeño comenzó a escuchar como su madre en un intento de protegerlo lanzaba rocas y lo que encontrara para llamar la atención de la criatura.

No había llegado tan lejos cuando un grito desgarrador le hizo voltearse.

En ese momento el pequeño vio a su madre siendo arrastrada por la boca del dragón el cual con un movimiento rápido calló a la mujer tragándola sin piedad alguna.

Eren se quedó quieto con un dolor en el estómago tan desagradable que casi lo hace vomitar, sus piernas temblaban, de pronto un frío enorme comenzó a recorrer su espina dorsal y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin permiso.

Su madre había muerto delante de sus ojos por la criatura que él había visto como algo hermoso.

—¿M-mami? —llamó el pequeño y al no recibir respuesta alguna comenzó a llorar con fuerza atrayendo la atención del asesino.

Aquella criatura al oír a Eren corrió hacia él abriendo sus fauces listo para devorarlo.

Su plan hubiera sido un éxito de no ser por la cuchilla enorme y filosa que le destrozó la mandíbula y le obligó a retroceder.

—Quédate detrás de mí, niño, y no llores… atraerás más —un hombre rubio se colocó frente a Eren envainando su cuchilla, su rostro se mostraba furioso— ¡Hanji, es todo tuyo!

—¡A la orden! —gritó una chica que apareció balanceándose por los muros sacando una cuchilla parecida a la del hombre rubio y en un ágil movimiento cortó la cabeza de la bestia.

Eren asustado salió de su shock y corrió hacía la criatura que yacía muerta en el suelo.

—¡No! —gritó el castaño con dolor y cayó de rodillas frente al ya fallecido monstruo—. ¡Ya no van a poder sacar a mi mamá de su estómago!

La chica que había gritado anteriormente se acercó a Eren y lo tomó con delicadeza de los hombros.

—¿Tu mamá está allí dentro? —preguntó la chica, su piel era morena, su cabello era un castaño casi rozando un rojo oscuro y frente a esos enormes ojos color chocolate llevaba unas gafas.

Eren asintió.

—Sí y ahora ya no va a poder salir nunca —dijo y después comenzó a llorar.

—Deberíamos llevarlo a un lugar seguro Hanji —dijo el hombre rubio acercándose a ambos.

—De acuerdo Erwin —contestó la mujer para después dirigirse a Eren—. Oye pequeñín ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un refugio y ahí buscamos a tu papá?

—Yo no tengo papá —contestó Eren entre sollozos.

Hanji y Erwin se quedaron en silencio.

—Demonios, es peor de lo que creí —murmuró Erwin por lo bajo.

—Erwin ¿Y si me lo quedo? —dijo Hanji abrazando melosamente al pequeño que lloraba con desconsuelo—. Míralo, es precioso, es como un muñeco y además ¡Mira esos ojotes verdes!... o azules, bueno no importa el color ¡Son divinos!

—Hanji, no creo que sea una buena idea, además, recuerda tu profesión, si mueres ¿Quién cuidará de él?

—Pues alguien más de la legión, mira, piénsalo, será nuestra motivación para matar a estos hijos de puta.

—¿Estás loca?

—Ellos ¿Qué son? —preguntó Eren cesando el llanto mirándolos con duda.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Acaso tus padres no te han hablado de ellos? —preguntó confundida Hanji.

Eren negó con la cabeza.

—Son dragones, unas bestias desalmadas que solo causan destrucción, se alimentan de humanos, es increíble que tus padres nunca te hayan hablado de ellos, tienden a aparecer a cada momento, seguro alguna vez has visto alguno aunque sea de lejos.

Eren volvió a negar y se talló los ojos borrando las lágrimas.

Hanji miró a Erwin con estupefacción y éste le regresó la mirada.

—Tengo sueño —comentó Eren tallando con más fuerza sus ojos—. No me siento bien.

—Descuida, te llevaremos a un refugio —dijo Erwin—. Hanji, tú lleva a el pequeño…

—Soy Eren —interrumpió.

—Bueno… Hanji, lleva a 'Eren' a un refugio, yo te cubriré.

—A la orden —dijo la mujer de gafas y delicadamente tomó a Eren en sus brazos—. Oh pequeño, tienes mucho que aprender. Si sobrevivo esta noche juro que iré a por ti y te adoptaré.

—¿Sacarán a mi mamá? —preguntó el castaño haciendo caso omiso a Hanji.

Ella sonrió agriamente.

—Haré lo que pueda bebé.

Dicho esto, Eren se quedó dormido con un poco de sosiego…

* * *

 ** _Fin del epilogo._**

 ** _N/A:_** Si alguien de por aquí ha leído alguna de mis historias sabrá que acostumbro a poner mis _Playlist_ al final de mis capítulos que son las canciones que escuché mientras escribía o de las que me inspiré para hacer algún capitulo, y bueno, me estoy debatiendo si hacer lo mismo en este fic o no ¿Qué opinan? ¿Este fic debería tener _Playlist?_

Espero les haya gustado el epilogo, ya saben que estoy abierta a cualquier critica constructiva.

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1:_**

 _ **By Eren.**_

El olor a pino y el sonido del pequeño riachuelo frente a mí me eran relajantes, como una canción de cuna —como se supone que una canción de cuna tiene que ser, no como los gritos desafinados de Hanji— el cálido sol acariciando sutilmente mi rostro me hacían perder la noción del tiempo. Estaba sentado entre las raíces que sobresalían de aquél árbol enorme, el canto de los pájaros acompañaba a los demás sonidos agradables y me hacían cerrar los ojos a momentos dejándome en una tranquilidad inexistente, ya que sabía que hoy era mi último día aquí.

Era día de _traslación y cacería_ , lo cual significaba que tendríamos que salir de Shiganshina a intentar cazar alguno de ellos por el camino hacia algún pueblo que corra el riesgo de que algún dragón esté por los alrededores, usualmente hacíamos esto para averiguar un poco de su especie y pasarnos varios días investigándolos, o para simplemente eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra y mantener los pueblos a salvo. Lo segundo era mi propósito, destruir a todos y cada uno de los dragones era mi motivación para seguir en este absurdo mundo. Hanji solía decir que ese era un pensamiento demasiado sádico para un niño de 16 años como yo, pero dejó de importarme tanto su opinión cuando a mi mente llegó el vago recuerdo de una de esas cosas comiéndose a mi madre, desde entonces sólo asiento fingiendo arrepentimiento.

Me uní a la legión del reconocimiento cuando cumplí los 15 años, en aquél entonces mi deseo de venganza era mucho más débil, supuse que era porque nunca había visto morir a tanta gente que en verdad quisiera, exceptuando a mi madre, ya que el recuerdo de su muerte era demasiado lejano como para sentir la rabia que tenía después de ver morir a mis amigos.

Y Hanji, como siempre, intentaba hacerme reaccionar, elegir una vida más… simple, algo que me alejara de los problemas y que me diera la oportunidad de sentar cabeza, enamorarme de alguien o algo parecido.

Pero yo jamás deseé una vida simple, no cuando se estaba en guerra.

El sexo y la vida simple siempre habían estado en segundo plano, en realidad —y a pesar de estar en la adolescencia— prefería pensar en nuevas formas de matar a un dragón, que en una chica con la cual copular.

—¡Erencito! —reconocí esa voz un tanto irritante gritarme a lo lejos—. ¡Eren!

Salí de mis pensamientos y me giré para buscar la obvia dueña de esa voz, por sorpresa no la vi.

—¿Hanji? —pregunté levantándome de las raíces y caminando lentamente hacia donde escuché su voz.

Cuando de repente unos brazos se posaron en mis hombros haciéndome pegar un brinco.

—¿Acaso no lo viste venir? —preguntó Hanji a mis espaldas para después descojonarse de risa en el suelo.

—Estaba distraído —contesté cruzándome de brazos—. ¿Qué sucede?

Ella se levantó tambaleándose un poco y su expresión se volvió seria al instante.

—Nos iremos en un par de minutos a _Rose,_ tendrás que ir con el escuadrón B atrás para que nosotros les cubramos ¿Entiendes? Tu grupo será al que protegeremos esta vez, ustedes llevaran la comida y otras cosas importantes en las bolsas que cargarán los caballos.

Asentí y miré hacia el riachuelo que había estado contemplando unos minutos atrás.

—No sé por qué, pero siento que será más difícil volver a casa esta vez, incluso podríamos no volver —comenté con un extraño sentimiento en la boca del estómago.

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Hanji mirándome con atención.

—No lo sé… Tal vez estoy sugestionándome demasiado —dije y me di la vuelta dándole la espalda a Hanji y a mi lugar de relajación.

* * *

—Eren, dime que te pusiste bien el equipo.

—Sí, Hanji, me puse bien el equipo.

—¿Y tu caballo cómo está?

—Como siempre.

—De acuerdo, desayunaste bien ¿Verdad?

—Sí, todo lo que me diste hoy me lo comí.

—Muy bien… ¿En verdad te pusiste bien el equipo?

—Hanji, estás más rara que de costumbre.

Hanji sonrió ladeadamente y se acomodó las gafas, se le notaba nerviosa.

—Lo sé, lo siento, es que lo que dijiste hace rato me hizo dudar de nuestra supervivencia hoy.

Le sonreí de vuelta y le abracé, no supe bien por qué lo hice, simplemente sentí que era necesario.

—Todo estará bien, Hanji, mataremos dragones, descansaremos en _Rose_ , comeremos algo delicioso y luego regresaremos a casa, lo prometo.

Hanji suspiró y me estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos logrando que el aire abandonara mis pulmones.

—¡Ay, eres tan adorable cuando intentas hacerme sentir mejor! ¡Sabía que sería una genial idea adoptarte! ¡Eres un amor!

—H-hanji, me ahogo —dije mientras me ponía morado, ella rápidamente me soltó y luego deposito un beso en mi frente.

—De acuerdo, iré a mi posición y nos veremos cuando hayamos matado a la peste —dijo Hanji con entusiasmo y luego se fue dando extraños saltitos hacia su escuadrón en donde Erwin lideraba.

Suspiré y pasé mi mano por mis cabellos marrones, ya era la hora de dejar Shiganshina otra vez.

—Mamá como siempre sacando de quicio a su pequeño ¿A que sí? —dijo una voz femenina atrás de mí con burla.

—Melanie, ¿Por qué no te callas? —contesté girándome hacía ella.

Esta me sonrió en cuanto cruzamos miradas. Melanie era la nueva y la más joven de la legión del reconocimiento.

—Vaya, al parecer alguien no está de buen humor hoy —Melanie se pasó las manos por su cabellera rubia haciendo una coleta improvisada—. En realidad nunca estás de buen humor.

La miré serio mientras ella se reía de mi cara.

—Bueno, creo que deberías ir por tu caballo, nos iremos pronto.

Ella me miró con esos enormes ojos café claro y asintió varias veces antes de ir por su caballo.

Bufé cuando supuse que ella no me oiría y decidí montarme en mi caballo.

Melanie era como Hanji, demasiado relajadas como si no les importara que las matasen, la única diferencia entre ambas era que Hanji tenía experiencia en la lucha y Melanie era demasiado nueva para eso, todas las veces era yo quien la protegía y al parecer de ahí surgió el gran aprecio hacia mí.

—Ya llegué —habló Melanie sobre su caballo sonriendo como una idiota.

—Hola Mel —contesté sin prestarle mucha atención a su voz aguda.

—Cuando lleguemos a Rose te invitaré un trozo de pastel ¿Qué te parece, Eren? ¿Crees que eso logre endulzar tu amargo sentido del humor?

—Como sea.

Melanie hizo un puchero y se acercó un poco más a mí.

—Eres cruel a veces.

—Claro que no, lo que pasa es que tú eres muy llorona y sensible —contesté mirando como ella se encogía en su lugar.

—¡A sus posiciones! —gritó la voz del comandante frente a nosotros.

—Hey Eren —habló nuevamente Melanie colocándose en su lugar.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres?

—Sé que estaremos juntos todo el camino hasta _Rose_ , pero, ten cuidado…

Me quedé tieso mirando a la más infantil del grupo hablándome con una seriedad demasiado extraña en ella.

Al final solo pude asentirle.

* * *

El cielo comenzaba a verse gris a través de los enormes árboles que le cubrían, todo el camino había sido bastante tranquilo, ningún dragón había aparecido.

Después de media hora Melanie había recuperado su inmadurez de siempre y se encontraba cantando mientras abrazaba a su caballo, me resultaba bastante molesto pero dejé que siguiera en lo suyo.

—Está comenzando a llover —dijo uno de mis compañeros a mi espalda resaltando lo obvio. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre mi cabeza.

—Deberíamos parar todos aquí, es muy peligroso seguir avanzando por el bosque con el clima —sugirió el chico pelirrojo a mi lado.

—No he recibido órdenes de parar, no podemos hacerlo —dijo el comandante mirando hacia el cielo esperando alguna señal de humo que nos indicara parar.

—Eso es demasiado extraño, Erwin suele dar la señal siempre que comienza a llover —dije mirando que el comandante ni siquiera se inmutaba.

—No te preocupes, niño, seguramente Erwin sabe lo que hace —contestó el hombre completamente tranquilo mientras que a mí me temblaban las manos.

—¿Y si les pasó algo? —preguntó Melanie casi gritando.

—Lo dudo mucho, ¿Acaso no sabes quienes nos lideran justo ahora? Erwin y Hanji son lo mejor de lo mejor, si algo les pasa ¡Que me parta un rayo! —habló altanero el comandante y soltó una risa demasiado molesta.

Fue entonces cuando sin darnos tiempo de siquiera reaccionar nuestro comandante se hallaba en el suelo sin la mitad del cuerpo y un dragón de una apariencia desconocida volaba hacia él para terminar de tragárselo.

—¡Eren! —gritó Melanie señalando hacia atrás de mí cuando de pronto sentí mi cuerpo caer al suelo y vi a mi caballo completamente asustado huir.

Otro dragón apareció de la nada logrando que todos nos colocáramos en posición de ataque.

Me levanté del suelo lo más rápido que pude y corrí hacia Melanie quien se había decidido subir a un árbol con su equipo y atacar al dragón que atacó a nuestro comandante.

Aquél monstruo era diferente a los otros, era el primero que veía completamente negro sin tener aquella característica entre las escamas que daba la ilusión de estarse incendiando, además que sus ojos eran de un plateado demasiado extraño.

Melanie se lanzó hacia él y este con una rapidez sobrenatural esquivó el ataque de mi compañera, ella cayó al suelo lastimándose un brazo, justo cuando aquella cosa abrió sus fauces para atacarla llegué hasta él y le clavé mi cuchilla rebanándole la lengua.

Tomé a Melanie del brazo levantándola cuando mi compañero pelirrojo cayó sobre el dragón cortando así su cabeza.

—¡Son demasiados! —gritaron a mis espaldas y cuando volteé tres dragones iguales al anterior atacaban a mi grupo que estaba conformado por veinte personas.

Corrí a ayudarlos sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico pelirrojo y Melanie corrieron tras de mí para ayudarme.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido a partir de allí.

A pesar de que solo eran tres dragones contra los que peleábamos mis compañeros no podían contra ellos.

Eran demasiado rápidos, aprendían cada movimiento que hacíamos y lo usaban en nuestra contra.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me abalancé hasta el lomo de uno de ellos y lo tomé por el enorme cuello con mi cuchilla utilizando toda mi fuerza para cortarle la cabeza, pero para mi sorpresa este giró su cabeza hacia mí y abrió su boca como si me sonriera con toda la malicia del mundo.

—Eres tú —dijo en una voz gutural y yo me puse pálido ya que supuestamente los dragones no hablan.

—¡Eren! —gritó Melanie a lo lejos y yo caí al suelo sintiendo el ardor en la mitad de mi cuerpo por aquella caída.

El dragón solo pudo rozar mi pierna con sus largos colmillos cuando el chico pelirrojo y Melanie le atacaron, pero éste hábilmente esquivo el siguiente ataque y lanzó a mi compañero hacia un pino, el chico soltó un alarido de dolor cuando los otros dos llegaron hasta él cada uno con un extremo del cuerpo del chico en su hocico y al final jalaron de él violentamente partiendolo a la mitad callando sus alaridos.

Melanie me alzó del suelo y yo grite con fuerza al sentir un dolor demasiado agudo en mi pierna.

—No puedo moverme Mel, huye, corre y busca ayuda —dije reprimiendo las lagrimas que querían salir, pero ella no se movía—. ¡Melanie!

—Todos están muriendo —susurró ella caminando a paso acelerado jalándome causando que me quejara por el dolor en mi pierna—. Si huyo no encontraré a nadie tal vez muera, no puedo Eren ¿Qué hay de ti?

—No tengo salvación Mel, hazme caso ¡Joder! ¡Solo hazlo! ¡Escapa! —dije apretando mis dientes y ella se acercó a un árbol y me dejó recargado ahí.

La lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente sobre nosotros y cuando miré hacia la zona de batalla me pude dar cuenta de que tres de ellos huían mientras los otros tres intentaban llamar la atención de los dragones lo cual parecía ser en vano.

Y aquél al que oí hablar me miró burlonamente y voló hacia Melanie y hacia mí.

—¡Melanie! —grité y ella solo me sonrió con algo de melancolía.

Eso fue lo último que vi cuando ella me empujó haciéndome caer colina abajo, no podía parar todo el bosque daba demasiadas vueltas y yo me negaba a cerrar los ojos, quería gritar y quejarme por el espantoso ardor que sentía pero tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta que me impedía el siquiera respirar.

No supe si llegué hasta el final de la bajada solo sentí mi cuerpo impactar contra un árbol lastimándome las costillas y quitándome el poco aire que tenía.

La lluvia me hacía imposible recuperar el aire cayendo tan pesadamente sobre mí y el barro bajo mi cuerpo me comenzaba a parecer incomodo, sucio y molesto, pero no podía moverme, mi cuerpo no quería reaccionar.

Sobre el sonido de la lluvia dar contra el suelo logré escuchar el exagerado grito de dolor de Melanie que me llamaba antes de morir, gritó mi nombre y al final su grito fue cesado violentamente, fue entonces cuando supe que esa pequeña chica había muerto.

Tuve ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas se negaban a salir y al final tampoco pude mantenerme consiente pues una nube oscura comenzaba a nublarme la visión, los sonidos se habían hecho más lejanos y yo me dejé ir con la oscuridad.

* * *

—Tal vez ya esté muerto —dijo una voz que parecía estar lejana, una voz femenina que no reconocí.

—¿Eres idiota? Si estuviera muerto lo hubiera dejado donde estaba —contestó una voz masculina y profunda que me pareció extrañamente agradable.

—Vale pero aun no entiendo por qué lo trajiste hasta aquí.

—Iba a morir desangrado si lo dejaba ahí, además parecía haber sufrido un emboscada de parte de ellos —contestó la voz masculina dando énfasis a "ellos".

—No te va el sentir lástima.

Fue entonces cuando abrí lentamente los ojos siendo recibido por la luz gris colarse tras las ventanas, parecían ser entre las seis o siete de la tarde. El ventanal a mi derecha daba hacía un paisaje con el cielo nublado y las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el vidrio empañándolo.

—Despertó —dijo la voz femenina y me giré a ver de quienes provenían las voces.

Cerca de una puerta blanca se hallaban dos jóvenes, ambos lucían realmente hermosos.

La mujer tenía rasgos asiáticos, una piel blanca que rozaba lo insano, un cabello negro que llegaba a sus hombros completamente lacio, sus ojos me miraban con desconfianza, mientras que sus manos jugueteaban con la piedra roja que colgaba de su cuello.

—Mocoso ¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó el hombre que se acercó a mí sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

El hombre frente a mí lucía serio, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y su piel pálida contrastaba sus ojos oscuros, tenía un aire misterioso, su rostro era fino y me miraba con lo que parecía ser preocupación.

—Estoy bien —respondí con la voz rasposa, casi afónico.

—Me alegra —contestó sin cambiar su expresión.

El chico acercó su mano hacía mi tocando mi frente, aquel simple contacto me hizo sentir nervioso y sentí extraños chispazos en la cabeza.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunté cuando él retiró su mano.

—En mi casa —dijo él tomando de una pequeña cubeta un trapo húmedo para después colocarlo en mi frente—. Tienes fiebre aun.

Reprimí un quejido de incomodidad cuando la fría toalla húmeda tocó mi piel, fue entonces cuando noté al fin todo el dolor de mi cuerpo, parecía tenerlo completamente entumecido, prácticamente no podía moverme.

—En tu casa —repetí y luego intenté moverme logrando causarme un fuerte pinchazo bajo las costillas y en la pierna en donde anteriormente había sido mordido.

—No te muevas mucho o los puntos se te romperán y te desangrarás.

—¿Dónde está mi grupo? —pregunté ignorando el comentario del chico frente a mí, me sentía bastante agobiado cuando a mi mente comenzaron a llegar recuerdos nada gratos.

Él chico se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento, ellos murieron.

Me quedé callado acostado en la cama de una persona de la cual no sabía su nombre y que además me había salvado.

—Oye, te estás poniendo pálido —comentó la chica de cabellos negros.

—Estoy bien —dije en un hilo de voz.

—Creo que debes descansar —replicó ella y abrió la puerta de la habitación—. Está anocheciendo, nos vemos mañana como sea que te llames —y sin más la chica oriental salió de la habitación.

—Ella tiene razón —contestó el hombre, pero en vez de irse como ella, él se acercó un poco más a mí—. Soy Levi Ackerman, la chica que se fue se llama Mikasa y es mi hermana menor… Tú eres…

—Soy Eren, Eren Jaeger —contesté.

—Muy bien Eren, me gusta tu nombre, ¿Qué hacías en el bosque tan malherido?

—Yo planeaba llegar a Rose junto a mi grupo.

—¿Y qué clase de grupo es ese?

—Supongo conoces a la legión del reconocimiento, aquella legión que se encarga de matar a sangre fría a aquellos malditos monstruos llamados dragones —contesté con algo de rabia al recordar a mis compañeros siendo masacrados. Levi sonrió ladeadamente logrando que un extraño escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal.

—Ya veo —dijo sin apartar la vista de mis ojos—. Entonces ¿Todas esas heridas fueron causa de alguno de esos monstruos?

—Sí, mi grupo y yo fuimos atacados por sorpresa por los dragones de ojos plateados, nunca había visto a esa especie —cuando dije eso Levi me miró con sorpresa, supuse que él nunca se había topado con esa especie.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó en un tono de voz levemente alarmado.

—Nos atacaron en emboscada, eran demasiado rápidos y… —me detuve ¿Por qué le contaba todo esto a alguien que apenas acababa de conocer?

—Y… —repitió animándome a continuar.

—No recuerdo nada más —mentí y él pareció creerme.

—Deberías descansar, Eren —dijo Levi levantándose de la cama—. Ah y por cierto, bienvenido a _Saphire_.

Me quedé perplejo al oír aquello ¿ _Saphire_? Nunca en mi vida había oído de un lugar con ese nombre.

—¿ _Saphire_? —pregunté con la voz temblorosa.

Él sonrió y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—Descansa, Eren, ya hablaremos mañana —dijo Levi para después salir de la habitación dejándome completamente solo y confundido.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo 1.**_

 **N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que estoy abierta a cualquier critica constructiva, y si tengo algo error avísenme, eso de no tener beta no es fácil.

 _ **Playlist:**_

Sirenia — This Lonely Lake.

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**_


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2:

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme entre la espesa niebla, todo era borroso a mi alrededor y el calor que se sentía era sofocante. Sentía un dolor en el pecho, puesto que respirar era jodidamente difícil.

Estaba en un bosque, me di cuenta por las enormes figuras amorfas por la niebla que daban la impresión de ser pinos.

Me levanté como pude del suelo en el que me hallaba pues sentía que si me quedaba un momento más ahí me incendiaría.

Todo daba vueltas alrededor de mí, el mareo que sentía cada vez era más vomitivo y el calor comenzaba a volverme loco al punto de querer arrancarme el cuero cabelludo con las manos.

¿Esto era el infierno? Probablemente.

El sonido de una risa ronca y gruesa llamó mi atención, era perturbadora pero al mismo tiempo atrayente.

Necesitaba encontrar al dueño de esa risa.

Comencé a moverme arrastrando los pies, agudizando el oído, buscando la risa que retumbaba en mi mente.

De pronto el piso comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más suave, como si caminara entre plumas o…

Pegué un grito y caí al suelo, mis manos se ensuciaron completamente y las ganas de vomitar aumentaron.

Sangre, intestinos, el rostro de Hanji deformado en el piso, aun con los ojos abiertos, sin vida, frente a mí.

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar aún más vueltas y la sensación de ahogamiento creció hasta obligarme a levantarme y salir corriendo para buscar aire fresco.

No llegué muy lejos pues los mareos me hacían caer al suelo, el piso tambaleaba bajo mis pies y no me dejaba moverme.

Sin embargo el calor comenzó a parecerme absurdamente placentero y aquella ola incendiándome dentro de mí siempre se acumulaba en una zona específica.

Me tumbé boca arriba y miré los pinos que danzaban pues el mareo no cesaba, aunque ya no era tan molesto.

Giré mi cabeza con lentitud para encontrar al chico que me salvó recostado a mi lado, tenía los ojos cerrados y su expresión era serena.

Sentí pánico, pues sabía que no era él en realidad y cuando abrió los ojos pude confirmarlo.

Eran plateados, como los del dragón que mató a Mel.

—Te encontraré… —susurró con tanta tranquilidad que aquello logró que la sangre abandonara mi cuerpo y palidecí.

Un frío me recorrió helándome los huesos de pronto y no pude moverme.

Su cuerpo comenzó a deformarse y la risa resonó otra vez, tan cerca de mis oídos que casi rompió mis tímpanos.

—Eren… —dijo con voz gutural y se lanzó a mi garganta.

Abrí los ojos con fuerza y me removí violentamente buscando aire, el cual llegó a mí con la misma violencia.

Estaba recostado en una cama que no era la mía con solo una sábana cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo y fue ahí cuando regresé a la realidad.

Ese era el cuarto de Levi, él me había salvado de morir en el bosque y ahora estaba en Saphire, un lugar que no existe, al menos no en los mapas y en lo que a mí respectaba.

Estaba confundido respecto a Saphire y sabía quién iba a responder mis dudas, solo esperaba que Levi me dijera todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Me quité la sabana con cuidado y me senté en la orilla de la cama, pero al intentar ponerme de píe mis piernas temblaron y un dolor potente me hizo caer. Me sostuve del tocador que estaba a mi lado y me quedé quieto intentando mantenerme así, sin dejar que mis piernas temblaran.

—Creo que deberías descansar —dijo una voz masculina atrás de mí que me asustó haciéndome perder el equilibro y de nuevo caí al suelo.

Me sentí estúpido e intenté ponerme de nuevo de píe cuando lo vi cruzado de brazos mirando mis patéticos intentos de caminar.

—No necesito descansar nada —repliqué con frustración.

Él medio sonrió y se acercó a mí.

—Déjame ayudarte —susurró tomándome de los brazos y me levantó con demasiada facilidad.

Sentí algo cuando me tocó, un montón de chispazos en el cuerpo, como si este quisiera prenderse en llamas por si solo.

Fue demasiado extraño, pero preferí ignorarlo.

Levi me sentó en la cama y se movió en la habitación, abriendo los cajones con rapidez, buscando algo con que taparme.

Me aventó una camisa y un pantalón de chándal, los cuales sin dudarlo me puse.

Hubo demasiado silencio en esos momentos y ambos parecíamos demasiado metidos en nuestros pensamientos como para darnos cuenta de ello.

—¿Q-qué es Saphire? —pregunté con la voz algo chillona rompiendo el silencio.

Él me miró durante un largo momento y luego habló.

—Todo este pueblo.

—¿Por qué no lo conocía? —pregunté y su expresión se volvió severa.

—Nadie sabe de este lugar…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nadie sale vivo de aquí para mostrárselo a otro —abrí los ojos con temor y guardé silencio—. Saphire tiene la suerte de ser un lugar tan escondido que salir de aquí es prácticamente imposible, sobre todo porque es fácil perderse.

Tragué saliva y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, él se dio cuenta de mi miedo.

—¿No puedo salir? ¿Entonces como entré?

—Los alrededores de Saphire están infestados de dragones que probablemente también estén perdidos y sobretodo hambrientos —Levi se sentó a mi lado—. Entraste porque yo te salvé.

—¿Por qué me salvaste?

—¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? —cuestionó irritado y yo me sonrojé.

—Tengo miedo.

—Me alegra saber eso, es mejor que lo tengas, eso te pondrá alerta.

Le miré fijamente a los ojos, estos eran exageradamente oscuros, casi podía jurar que eran negros, pero no podía asegurarlo del todo, pues estos también parecían tener un brillo reflejado en ellos color… ¿Aqua? No estaba muy convencido de ello.

Y entonces bajé la mirada de sus ojos hasta llegar a la piedra que colgaba de su cuello en un collar, era el color que creí vislumbrar en sus oscuros ojos.

Era tan difícil saber qué color era realmente por el peculiar brillo que esta tenía.

Se parecía al color extraño de mis ojos, y no pude evitar sonreír ante la ironía.

El brillo de los ojos de Levi, la piedra de Levi y mis ojos.

—¿Qué color es? —pregunté mirando la piedra.

Alcé la mirada hacia su rostro y mi sonrisa se borró automáticamente, Levi estaba serio, tanto que me causó desasosiego.

—Debes descansar —dijo autoritario con la voz cargada de cierto enojo que no pude entender—. Tengo que irme, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, mi hermana cuidará de ti, así que no te preocupes y si la fiebre se te sube de nuevo date una ducha de agua tibia.

Yo solo asentí.

Levi se levantó delicadamente y sin mirarme ni una vez salió de la habitación, se veía pensativo, como si se debatiera algo muy grueso dentro de su cabeza, solo esperaba que no tuviera que ver con mi estadía en su casa.

Me recosté de nuevo y miré el techo como lo más interesante del mundo, aunque en realidad mis pensamientos se centraban en algo más.

Saphire y Levi.

Entendía perfectamente que había demasiados riesgos fuera del territorio de Saphire, pero algo no andaba bien en todo esto.

Levi me encontró, pero ¿Cómo pudo haberme salvado?

Tenía una teoría, pude haber caído en uno de los límites de Saphire, pero si así hubiera sido ¿Por qué los dragones no se habían dado cuenta de que había un pueblo frente a sus narices cuando atacaron a mi escuadrón? No son tan estúpidos, ellos detectarían a los humanos a una distancia prudente y sobretodo les olerían.

Levi no pudo haber llegado hasta donde yo estaba sin primero toparse con algún dragón o perderse en el camino.

Comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza de solo intentar acomodar mis absurdos pensamientos.

—Eren, no seas idiota, de seguro caíste en un lugar seguro lejos de los otros dragones. No olvides que caíste de un jodido precipicio, diste muchas vueltas —me dije a mi mismo y me giré para quedar frente a la ventana.

De pronto otro pensamiento llegó a mi mente, casi azotándola y me descoloqué por completo.

Hanji…

¿Hanji murió? ¿Y si sobrevivió al ataque y ahora está perdida? ¿Y Erwin? ¿Estarán bien?

No podía quedarme en una cama esperando que les pasara lo peor.

"Lo siento, todos murieron" Levi dijo eso, pero eso no asegura que mi madre adoptiva haya muerto.

Tenía que buscarla, debía hacerlo… Si tan solo pudiera caminar todo sería más fácil.

¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que fui mordido justo en la pierna!

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuché el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta de la habitación.

Ni siquiera abrí la boca cuando la hermana menor de Levi entró.

—Oh… Creí que estabas dormido —dijo ella y caminó hacia mí con un tazón con sopa y un vaso de agua—. Te traje algo de comer, lo hice solo para ti, cómelo y después te daré pastillas para el dolor ¿De acuerdo?

Mikasa tenía ese aire sobreprotector que a Hanji a veces le faltaba. Eso era gracioso porque la hermana de Levi parecía tener la misma edad que yo.

Asentí y tomé el tazón de sopa.

Ella me miraba con atención, como si fuera un bebé y ella temiera que me atragantara.

Comí como si nunca en mi vida hubiera comido algo, y es que moría de hambre, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí inconsciente y no tenía muchas ganas de saberlo.

Mikasa cocinaba bien, esa simple sopa sabía delicioso, sentía la carne y las verduras tan suaves que masticar no me era nada problemático.

Terminé de comer en un tiempo record, casi me sentía un animal.

Mikasa me sonrió con una amabilidad demasiado extraña, tomó el plato vacío y lo colocó en el tocador de al lado.

Era diferente a Levi, se notaba en la manera que actuaba conmigo, con tanto… cariño, si es que podía llamarle así.

La chica asiática tocó mi frente sobresaltándome y después suspiró.

—Tienes un poco de fiebre, pero no es demasiada, así que estarás bien —dijo Mikasa con ese tono de voz cuidadoso y me tendió una pastilla con el vaso de agua—. Toma, te aliviará pronto.

Asentí y le obedecí.

—¿A dónde fue tu hermano? —pregunté.

—Tiene cosas que hacer, es un hombre ocupado —dijo ella casi en automático.

—Estaba muy serio, creo que lo hice enojar… —comenté, más para mí que para ella, sin embargó me escuchó.

—¿De qué hablaron? —preguntó mirándome pensativa.

—De Saphire —guardé silencio y recordé mi último comentario—. Y de la piedra que lleva consigo.

—¡Oh no! No debiste mencionarlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—La curiosidad mató al gato, Eren.

—¡Vamos! Yo solo le pregunté qué color era ¡No fue para tanto! —dije obviamente irritado y la expresión de Mikasa pasó de ser maternal a una muy fría.

—Nuestra madre le dio la piedra… —susurró ella mirando hacia el tazón vacío—. Antes de morir…

Y me quedé helado contemplando como ella tocaba la gema que poseía.

—¿Cómo murió? —pregunté casi en un suspiro pues no quería ser imprudente.

—Hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas, y el pasado de Levi es una de ellas. No vuelvas a hablar de esto y menos con él. Solo puedo decirte que fue cuando yo era muy pequeña, casi no recuerdo nada de nuestra madre, excepto…

—Excepto ¿Qué? —pregunté animándola a continuar.

—Sus ojos…

—¿Sus ojos?

—Eran como los tuyos… Por eso Levi te salvó y por eso yo estoy aquí cuidando de ti.

Y después de eso, solo hubo silencio y la confusión creció más para mí.

La piedra, los ojos de esa desconocida y mis ojos.

Vaya lio que tenía en mi cabeza ahora.

Levi veía en mí… ¿A su madre?

—No lo entiendo… —confesé mirando como ella sonreía tenuemente—. Quiero decir ¿Ustedes me salvaron solo porque tengo los ojos de tu madre?

—Son únicos —dijo ella y me miró de nuevo con cierta melancolía.

Quería preguntarle algo más, quería saber si esa piedra que parecía un rubí también había sido regalo de su madre, pero preferí callar.

* * *

Pasé toda la tarde con Mikasa y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que ella no era muy habladora, lo cual me dejó gratamente sorprendido.

La mayoría del tiempo me la pasé hablando yo. Le conté sobre la Legión del Reconocimiento, de los dragones que había matado fácilmente en mis expediciones y también hablé sobre como llegué a ser adoptado, pero preferí no profundizar el tema, pues temía que Mikasa se alterara.

Todo fue bastante tranquilo y ella parecía estar cómoda.

No volví a mencionar a Levi, pero eso no significó que no estuviera pensando en él.

La corta historia de la madre de ambos me causó demasiada curiosidad, sobretodo el hecho de que ella hubiera muerto, me preguntaba si también murió a causa de un dragón como mi madre o tal vez fue por alguna enfermedad.

Llegó la noche al fin y ella se despidió de mí prometiendo que volvería al día siguiente. Dijo que se sentía bastante agobiada y necesitaba salir a respirar.

Le pregunté por Levi, pues estaba seguro que era demasiado tarde para que él siguiera trabajando.

"No podrás verlo hasta mañana, él también se agobia y el aire cerca de los ríos por la noche es muy relajante" fue la única respuesta que me dio y sin más salió de la habitación.

Me quedé solo.

Y me dolía demasiado la pierna como para querer acompañar a Mikasa.

Estar recostado en la oscura habitación fue lo mejor, necesitaba dormir algo.

Pero por desgracia mis ojos no querían cerrarse tan pronto.

No podía dejar de pensar en Levi, Mikasa, Saphire, ni mucho menos en Hanji.

Los nervios aumentaban cada que avanzaba la noche, tenía un pésimo mal presentimiento. Temía por la vida de Hanji.

Claro, si es que ella estaba viva.

Pese a ese sentimiento y la necesidad de buscarle de un momento a otro me quedé dormido, pero antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo fue cuando pude divisar a través de la ventana que algo me observaba, sin embargo, estaba tan débil que creí que solo fue mi imaginación.

* * *

—Despierta… —susurró su voz profunda entre mantos oscuros y sueños profundos, sabía que era él, su voz era tan aterciopelada pero a la vez fría y me envolvía de una manera que causaba chispazos eléctricos en mi espina dorsal—. Eren, abre los ojos…

Sin evitarlo más abrí los ojos con lentitud y poco a poco fui incorporándome, lo vi sentado en la orilla de la cama con una mirada que analizaba cada movimiento que hacía en su cama.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté con la voz roca.

—¿Aun te duele la pierna? —preguntó Levi mientras tanteaba delicadamente el lugar sobre la sabana.

Me encogí un poco, dolía demasiado, pero a diferencia del día anterior era soportable.

—Puedo soportarlo —susurré y él asintió.

—Me alegra, pues hoy saldrás conmigo y con Mikasa.

Me senté bruscamente en la cama y lo miré dudoso.

Él me miró de vuelta, su mirada era tan inexpresiva que me causó un escalofrío.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté intentando no sonar alarmado por la idea de salir con la pierna lastimada a un lugar que no conocía.

—Tranquilo, si quisiéramos matarte ya lo habríamos hecho desde un principio.

—Lo sé —contesté mirándolo con molestia y recordé el por qué Levi me había salvado.

—Bien, te llevaré al baño y te darás una ducha antes de irnos.

—Pero yo no… —y antes de terminar de hablar él me cargó, prácticamente, como a un costal de papas—. ¡Oye! ¡Bájame!

—No, con la pierna lastimada eres muy lento y no tenemos tiempo —eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono tan sombrío que me angustié en seguida.

—¡¿Tiempo?! ¡¿Para qué?! —Levi me depositó sobre el suelo haciendo que apretara los dientes al sentir el dolor de impactar con la pierna lastimada.

—No es algo que te concierna.

—¿Por qué no? Iré contigo, me concierne y mucho.

Levi me miró con fiereza y mi piel se estremeció al sentir su potente mirada sobre mis ojos, decidí callar.

—Te daré un bastón para que puedas sostenerte y caminar, pero primero báñate.

Y así, Levi salió del baño, dejándome solo y bastante abrumado.

* * *

Levi y Mikasa estaban nerviosos, se notaba claramente aunque también se notaba el esfuerzo que ponían para que no me diera cuenta.

Me recordaban a Hanji cuando alguien tenía un regalo o algo especial para mí, aunque claro, siendo Hanji siempre terminaba por decírmelo y pedirme que fingiera sorprenderme al verlo.

Sabía que en esta ocasión no sería como con Hanji, pues ellos parecían saber guardar bien los secretos.

Estábamos en medio del bosque, no se veía ninguna otra cabaña como la de Levi y eso me inquietaba, era un lugar muy solitario para ser un pueblo.

¿Y si ellos me habían mentido?

Entré en pánico, fue como un reflejo y casi me echo a correr hacia atrás, pero sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado, no tenía a donde huir. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

Mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar y el sudor frío me empapó.

Podrían ser vendedores del mercado negro, y yo su nueva colección de órganos a vender.

Joder, es que viéndolo de esa forma todo tenía sentido.

¿Y qué tal si Saphire era otra mentira más?

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Estaba jodido definitivamente, o tal vez solo estaba desvariando.

Levi mi miró y yo me sobresalté, mi temblor se hizo más notorio y me dieron nauseas.

Estaba demasiado débil para defenderme si algo pasaba y eso me alteró los nervios de sobremanera.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con su característica seriedad.

Mikasa a diferencia de él me miró como si fuera mi madre y yo un bebé.

Nadie puede quitarte los órganos y tratarte como si fueras de cristal ¿O sí?

—¿A dónde me llevan? —pregunté desconfiado, Levi giró los ojos y Mikasa frunció el ceño.

—No te preocupes, iremos a la casa de alguien.

—¿Y por qué parece que estamos en medio de la nada?

—Es un atajo —respondió con rapidez el hombre que comenzó a caminar más rápido.

No me quedó de otra que seguir tras de ellos. Malherido sabía que empeoraría las cosas si intentaba huir.

Tal vez si les daba con el bastón en la cabeza.

Mierda, Eren, eso sería un suicidio, eran dos contra uno.

De todas maneras, sabía que ya no tenía a nadie, si moría daría igual.

Aunque eso no me quitó el miedo en ningún momento.

Me sorprendí cuando a lo lejos se podía ver una casa, parecía ser dos veces más grande que la cabaña de Levi.

Estaba nervioso, asustado y de alguna manera me daba curiosidad saber de aquél lugar y a quién pertenecía.

Los arboles fueron desaparciendo a medida que avanzaba y cerca de ese lugar podía ver un pequeño riachuelo. Me recordó vagamente el que solía mirar, aveces junto a Hanji, Erwin y alguna vez con Mel, pero casi siempre estaba solo allí. Ese recuerdo me causó melancolía y un nudo en la garganta que preferí ignorar.

Llegamos a la puerta, Mikasa la golpeó con su puño repetidas veces y mis ganas de vomitar aumentaron, mi cuerpo se congeló al igual que mi sangre, estaba demasiado ansioso y me sentía muy estúpido por no haber huido todavía.

Y es que la curiosidad me podía más, sobre todo hacia Levi, quien al darse cuenta de mis ansias colocó con lentitud su mano en mi hombro.

Fue como si temiera que al tocarme yo podría venirme abajo.

Pero en lugar de eso sentí otra vez una corriente eléctrica que se extendió a través de mi cuerpo como si estuviera siendo electrocutado.

Él se quedó tan tieso como yo y sus ojos se ensancharon de tal manera que dejaron ver algo extraño, parecía tener miedo o algo parecido, pero dudaba que alguien como Levi pudiera sentir algo así.

Quitó su mano rápidamente, como si hubiera agarrado un trozo de metal ardiente en vez de mi adolorido hombro y después suspiró.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y se apartó de mí con rapidez, Mikasa solo nos miró con una seriedad que me recordó a su propio hermano y entonces alguien abrió la puerta.

Un rostro femenino fue lo primero que capté al mirar hacia la puerta abierta, una chica de rasgos infantiles y dulces en esa piel de tono canela, unos enormes ojos verde esmeralda, un cabello rojo brillante como las brasas de una hoguera atadas en dos pequeñas coletas y un rostro tan serio como preocupado nos recibió en la entrada. Parecía una niña. No, parecía tener la edad de Melanie.

—Tardaron demasiado —dijo ella en tono lúgubre y yo me sorprendí al no captar nada infantil en su voz.

—Lo siento, el mocoso está herido, no puede caminar bien —dijo Levi señalándome, me sentí estúpido, pero no dije nada.

Ella solo asintió haciéndonos un espacio para poder pasar.

Mikasa tomó mi mano con suavidad y me jaló hacia el interior.

El lugar era acogedor, demasiado hogareño, pero a la vez era tétrico y sombrío.

La sala de estar era enorme y las paredes eran de piedras enormes y grisáceas, había una chimenea frente a los sillones largos de color café y las gruesas cortinas rojas tapaban las ventanas, parecía como si fuera de noche a pesar que afuera el sol resplandecía.

El miedo volvió hacia mí y de nuevo comencé a temblar, pero el ver a esa niña frente a nosotros de alguna manera calmaba parte mis pensamientos acerca de mis órganos, porque sí, aun temía que pudieran sacarlos de mi cuerpo y venderlos.

—Farlan está arriba —dijo con seriedad señalando el techo.

Levi asintió con la misma seriedad y comenzó a avanzar hacia las escaleras de caracol, me sorprendió de gran manera que antes de que se fuera acarició levemente la cabellera de aquella chica haciendo que esta le mirara de una manera cálida sobre toda esa seriedad.

Mikasa soltó mi mano y, como si de su sombra se tratara, avanzó tras Levi.

—No tardaré… —dijo Mikasa mirándome con una sonrisa intentando no parecer nerviosa y se alejó de allí.

Suspiré en parte aliviado y en parte confundido.

—Puedes sentarte —dijo la chica pelirroja caminando hacia mí—. No temas, no pienso comerte, no me gusta la carne humana —dijo ella y soltó una carcajada que sonó más como el tintineo de una campanita.

—¿P-perdón? ¿Comerme? —dije aturdido por la manera tan tranquila con la que dijo aquello, aun así le obedecí, me senté y la pelirroja me imitó sentándose a mi lado.

Ella sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes frontales, como Melanie solía hacer cuando hacía alguna estúpida travesura.

—Soy Isabel, tú eres Eren ¿Cierto?

—Sí… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Ella volvió a reír, esta vez más tranquilamente.

—Porque Levi me habló de ti desde que te vio agonizando en el bosque aquel día.

Sonreí nervioso.

—¿Qué te dijo? —pregunté sin pensarlo y de inmediato me arrepentí. Tenía una ligera idea de lo qué le había dicho, había hablado de mis ojos.

Ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Dice que hablas dormido y él odia eso —me sonrojé, la única persona que sabía eso era Hanji, pero al parecer ahora también Isabel y Levi, tal vez hasta Mikasa—. También me dijo que eres diferente a nosotros, además de un cazador de monstruos y… Dijo algo sobre tus ojos, pero espero entiendas que no puedo hablar de eso, es un secreto de familia —dijo susurrando al final.

—¿Tú y Levi son parientes?

Ella pareció pensárselo y al final negó varias veces.

—No, pero yo lo veo como si fuera mi hermano mayor —dijo Isabel sonrojándose y sonriendo tímidamente.

—Eso es lindo, debe ser muy amable contigo —dije sin saber realmente que decir.

Ella asintió de nuevo y me miró a los ojos.

—Es muy protector, no por nada es parte de los líderes de Saphire.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

Ahora en verdad tenían sentido muchas cosas.

—¿Levi es un líder? —pregunté acercándome un poco más a ella, interesado.

—Pues sí, nosotros los llamamos Alfas, cuidan y protegen Saphire, a nosotros.

La miré incapaz de creerlo y sonreí para mis adentros, protege a los suyos igual que yo a los míos y sabía exactamente de que los protegía, de los dragones que rodean Saphire.

Tal vez incluso él tendría un equipo similar al mío, tal vez algo más sencillo teniendo en cuenta de que el lugar está en medio de la nada.

—¿Cómo los mata?

—¿A quiénes?

Giré los ojos divertido.

—A los dragones.

—Oh… —silencio—. Con piedras enormes y cuchillas, pero prefiero no hablar de eso.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Es increíble que se puedan defender solo con eso! —en verdad que era increíble, sobre todo cuando esas mierdas les daba por expulsar acido, niebla o rayos eléctricos.

Isabel sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, aunque no entendía por qué.

—Sí, bueno, ellos son muy listos, ponen trampas y esas cosas.

Sonreí aún más sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un alfa? —pregunté mirándolo con la emoción de un niño pequeño.

Habíamos llegado a su casa en la tarde cuando el cielo se coloreó de un hermoso rosa y naranja, el cielo me recordaba a casa, con Hanji y Erwin, comiendo cualquier cosa deliciosa que nos comprábamos después de un día agotador.

Al llegar Mikasa dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, entonces Levi se quedó a cuidar de mí antes del anochecer.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, bastante sorprendido y después le oí refunfuñar el nombre de la pelirroja entre dientes—. Sí, lo soy ¿Es tan importante para ti?

—Algo… Bueno sí, mucho, pero es porque…

—No te emociones, niño —suspiró y esperé porque Levi dijera algo—. No lo hago yo solo.

—Lo sé, pero ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Planeas tus ataques? ¿Sabes las zonas por donde ellos aparecen? ¿Solo te defiendes con cuchillas y piedras?

Él me miró divertido y después sacudió repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras sonreía tenuemente.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas.

—Estoy bastante interesado.

—¿En mí?

Me sonrojé y negué rápidamente.

—En Saphire más que nada.

—Si en verdad estuvieras interesado en Saphire habrías preguntado sobre sus costumbres, la comida, el clima e inclusive tal vez la gente de aquí y su comportamiento, no en mis ataques hacia dragones.

Joder, Levi tenía razón.

—Bueno es que yo… —dije tartamudeando.

—No soy tan interesante, Eren —me interrumpió mientras se sentaba frente a mí en su pequeño comedor.

—Lo dice quien tiene a cargo a un pueblo entero.

—No es un pueblo tan grande y no lo hago yo solo.

—Lo sé… —suspiré y me animé a continuar—. Tienes razón, me intriga un poco tu forma de ser.

Él se removió un poco.

—Créeme, no quieres conocerme.

—¿Y si en serio quiero hacerlo?

—Entonces tendré que matarte —dijo y después se carcajeó suavemente.

Sinceramente no entendía en lo absoluto el humor de Levi ni el de Isabel.

—No me importa, al menos ya lo sabría.

Y su risa cesó cambiándola repentinamente a su seriedad de la cual ya me había acostumbrado.

—Eres demasiado ingenuo.

—Solo quiero saber.

—¿Por qué?

Excelente pregunta, ni siquiera yo sabía por qué quería saber acerca del desconocido que me salvó y ahora me mantenía.

Era extraño, me sentía de alguna manera atraído por él, no entendía de qué forma, pero era como si toda una corriente eléctrica me jalara inexorablemente hacia Levi.

Aunque también me era aterrador.

Describiendo el sentimiento era como la vez que trepé por primera vez un árbol, recuerdo que era enorme. Temía en verdad caerme y romperme un hueso y mientras más subía el miedo se intensificaba, pero a la vez tenía curiosidad de saber qué se sentía estar tan alto, quería sentir el aire de arriba soplar en mi cara, era adrenalina pura.

—Porque soy demasiado ingenuo y tú demasiado misterioso ¿No te das cuenta que esa combinación es peligrosa?

Esperé que al menos volviera a reír, pero no lo hizo.

Tragué saliva nervioso por haber arruinado la conversación.

—Eso es estúpido, no intentes conocerme, no somos amigos. Solo te salvé la vida, no te debo nada.

Eso de cierta forma me dolió, pero ignoré la mayor parte de su comentario.

No me importaba ser su amigo, solo quería saber de él, o eso era de lo que me estaba convenciendo a mí mismo en ese momento.

—También quisiera saber por qué me salvaste —por supuesto ya lo sabía, pero quería oírlo de él.

Me miró desafiante y sin evitarlo me encogí.

—Solo agradécelo y olvídalo.

—Te lo agradezco —dije sinceramente—. Pero necesito saberlo.

—Estabas en los límites de mi territorio y tengo humanidad ¿Sabías? No iba dejar morir a una persona.

Muy buena respuesta, mierda, Levi parecía intuir mis preguntas y al final callé.

Prefería no hacerlo cabrear más o podría echarme de allí y lanzarme a los dragones.

Estaba jodido por sentir curiosidad, pero es que aquella historia de los ojos de su madre me había causado demasiado qué pensar.

Deseaba que aquella oscura historia de su pasado dejara de ser un misterio para mí.

Y esperaba no morir en el intento por saberlo.

* * *

N/A: Espero les haya gustado. Sé que parece que fue puro relleno, pero la historia tiene que avanzar de esta manera o después no entenderán nada.

Lamento haber tardado tanto, con tanto examen semestral mi musa había muerto, pero intentaré subir los capítulos más seguido.

Los amo.

 **Playlist:**

 _Save My Life — Xandria._

* * *

¿Review?


End file.
